


Te Amo

by princesshomie



Category: Beliebers, One Direction
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesshomie/pseuds/princesshomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know Zustin isn't everyone's cup of tea because of the latest ships; Larry, Ziam, Zarry, etc. But the personalities of these two people really caught my attention and I just knew I could fit them both in this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> I know Zustin isn't everyone's cup of tea because of the latest ships; Larry, Ziam, Zarry, etc. But the personalities of these two people really caught my attention and I just knew I could fit them both in this story.

I stared out the window quietly, tapping my pencil against the wooden desk. I sighed as I could hear Mr. Blunt's faint voice, watching him move around the classroom to show emphasize in whatever it was he was explaining.

Outside was frost bitten and cold, frost covered the grass like a thin blanket.

Florida was boring to me now, ever day the same as the next. I've been here for as long as I could remember. I would even go as far to say I discovered every corner of the dull state.

A buzz sounded and I snapped out of my thoughts, looking around the classroom to see if someone had their phone out, and it was just buzzing on the floor or something. But then a voice sounded on the speakers above his head.

"Please send Jake Bass to Office A immediately."

Mr. Blunt looked at me and cocked his eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled something under my breath, shoving my book, notebook, and pencil into my backpack. I stood up and fixed my shirt a little before smiling and winking at a girl, named Vanessa Adams. She giggled and blushed as she looked down at her lap in embarrassment.

 

I walked into the office, my backpack slung over my left shoulder.

"Mom?" I frowned in confusion.

She was in one of the maroon waiting chairs, tears gliding steadily down her pale face. Her hair was in a messy state, tucked back and pulled away from her face, and a tissue was clutched tightly in her hand.

She sniffled as she stared at her lap and whispered quietly. "Come on, we're going home"

"Mom, school isn't over-"

"Let's go," She stood up and grabbed her purse, already walking towards the exit of the office.

"Did you sign me out?" I frowned deeper following her footsteps.

"Yeah, she did," an office clerk who was still in earshot answered.

 

The ride home was bitter and silent. I decided to drive as my mom was crying awfully hard and I didn't think she was stable enough to drive, she might of driven up a tree. Questions began forming in my head one after the other? What happened? Why is she crying so hard? What is going on?

7 minutes later we were at the house.

~~~

"Zayn...," My dad started, staring down at his hands.

"What the hell is going on?" I stared at them impatiently.

"Daisy, um, your girlfriend. That sweet, sweet girl-" my dad stalled.

"-What happened to her?" I perked up.

"She um..." My dad tried. He cleared his throat several times and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

He shoved a coca-cola glass bottle into my hands. I looked down at my lap and looked back up at my parents. I piked the glass up and examined it closely. It had two rolled up papers in it. One white and crumbled up, and the other blue, his exact favorite shade of blue, put together with a golden bow. It looked nicely taken care of.

I frowned in confusion.

"Read it," My dad sighed.

~~~

"She's gone," was the last thing I remember screaming before punching a wall, repeatedly, and grabbing a razor with bloody, broken knuckles and fingers, slicing my skin carelessly. A stream of fresh scarlet blood appeared at the site. But I didn't care.


	2. Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart

I hadn't gone to school in at least 4 weeks. I refused to, I just didn't want to go and have to deal with people. I wanted to stay at home. With the comfort of my room and the understanding of myself.

I was angry at the world. I was angry at everyone. How could you treat such a beautiful person, inside and out, so cruelly? As if she was dirt that you could kick around and stomp on. She was a fucking human. And someone loved her, you know. But you had to take her, you had to take her away. Now she's gone, and guess what, I can't bring her back. No one could.

I didn't want to deal with the questions people might have for me. I didn't want to pretend I was okay and happy. I didn't want to have to wear sweaters 24/7 and have to skip gym class, just so I wouldn't have to change in front of anyone so no one would see what I had done to myself.

I was really tired of living. Everything about living was beginning to get to me. Thinking, eating, just breathing.

I couldn't even bare to look at myself. This is all my fault. I could've saved her.

~~~

Lights were streaming through my window and was casting down onto my onto my face. I blinked rapidly and looked at the clock; 6:09 am. I groaned and covered my face with my blanket as if that would make the sun go away. And of course it didn't/wouldn't.

It's been four weeks since I hadn't gone to school, and maybe it was time to go?

I sighed, moaned and groaned, just like any teenager would at now 6:11 am when they knew what was ahead of them that day.

I tumbled out of bed a couple minutes later, dragging myself to the bathroom.

My eyes lingered around my room. It had changed much. Things were scattered across the floor from being thrown or kicked away, holes were punched into walls. The room looked sad.

I tried to avoid all the memories of Daisy. Pictures, journals, gifts from her. Or maybe it was me that looked sad. You couldn't really tell the difference. Everything was sad to me now.

\---  
I sat at the breakfast table, finished with dressing and packing up by 7 am.

My parents were staring at me. I don't blame them. They can tell how much I've changed. How I'm not as enthusiastic to get up in the morning anymore, even if meant getting up early and going to a place where we kept inside for so long and surrounded by all the people we dislike and would rather be away from.

They can tell how I don't talk as much anymore. They can tell how I play around with my cereal, only taking small sips of the milk and trying to avoid their eye contact rather than gain it.

They can tell by the dark circles under my eyes and by how bloodshot my eyes are from sadness and sleepless nights.

They're my parents, of course they'll stare and let their minds wander. Of course they'll notice.

I cleared my throat and scooted my chair back, picking up my cereal bowl and walking to the sink, placing the bowl beside it. "I, um, I'm gonna be walking to school," I sighed softly before grabbing my backpack off the back of the chair, where it hung off one shoulder. I slung it over my left, like I always do and walked toward the door.

"Oh, honey, it's cold out. Let me take you. Just wait a minute, I'm gonna go get my keys and purse and we can-"

But I interrupted, "-Mom, I know it's cold but I want to."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you coming home sick again like in 3rd grade when you absolutely refused to let that girl, um, what's her name. Mandy, wasn't it-" but I interjected once again.

"Mom," I said sternly.

She raised her hands in defense and laughed softly to herself.

"Okay, okay, sweetheart. But if you want to come home early, go ahead and call me. I'm not going to work today so I'll be home and I will pick you up right away. And you're not walking home, I'm gonna be coming to pick you up," she informed me.

I just nodded and reached for the door but before I could open it, my mom's arms were wrapped around me and clinging to me tightly. She kissed all over my face before finally letting me go.

"I love you so much, my handsome baby", she cooed.

"I love you too, mother," I rolled my eyes. And as every typical teenager hates getting babied and kissed by their moms, I liked it. Well, I'd be lying if I said I liked it. I love it. Yeah, that's such a 'gay' thing to say but to be honest with you, my mother means a lot to me. She's always been the one to stick by me and try her best to understand. I was closer to her than I was to my father.

At least I still had her.


	3. What Now?

I went to school. I didn't chicken out and run. I went.

Of course, questions were thrown at me, and so were hugs from everyone I knew. I tried my best to answer them all and not punch anyone or anything.

I was glad that no one had talked about Daisy or mentioned my gigantic sweater that was covering up my arms or my jeans, which were covering up my thighs.

I made it out alive.

\---

I sighed as I walked through the halls. The halls were clustered with people of course. They were all shoving their way through or just simply standing or sitting, chit-chatting to their friends.

I covered myself up with my hood, praying to God that no one would notice me. I wanted to be alone, I did not want to be bothered.

I walked as fast as my legs would allow and made it out through the exit of the high school.

Sighing in relief, I looked at my surroundings.

Nothing was different. Same old, same old. I knew this place by heart and it bore me and depressed me even just looking at the trees or the pale gray sky. It looked to familiar and it kind of bothered me to think that I might be stuck here. With no one special to be with and nothing to do.

I sighed and sat on the steps, my hood still on and my eyes focused on my lap.

\---

It had been almost, what? An hour since I had been sat on the steps? The school parking lot was basically vacant and no one was even around. Where was mom?

I mean, she told me I wasn't walking home and she even decided to pick me up.

I sighed and stood up. School had ended at 3:05 and it was almost 4:51. I don't want to be stuck here. I want to go home and find myself in my room again. Maybe I'll feel a little better, I don't know. I just want to go home.

\---

There was only about 3 more blocks away. And I was walking on the sidewalk, looking at the ground and at times on cars on the streets. I sighed.

Cold air was surrounding me, but my warmth clung to my body. I looked around. Up at the sky, down at the cars, and then back up at the tree and then down at my feet.

It looked like it was about to rain. And for once, in these four past weeks, I smiled.

I loved the rain. It made me happy and somehow, the dark clouds, huddled together, showed understanding. And sometimes the thunder, read me like a book.

I stopped walking and turned my body towards the street. I was now walking on a highway. I had somehow got off the route back home. I stood at the edge of the sidewalk and stared down in the distance.

A bus was coming.

I hopped off the sidewalk and began walking. Taking my time, slow footsteps leading me.


	4. The Last Song

In middle of the street I stood. The bus was headed towards me, speeding closer and closer with every passing second.

I waited. I was patient. I looked back up at the sky and I heard a honk. A loud honk, one that was coming towards me. I smiled once again and continued staring up at the sky. Fresh droplets of rain splattered on my face.

A screech sounded and someone was screaming "NO! NO!" repeatedly.

I sighed. I was getting quite annoyed now. I mean, haven't I waited enough today?

~~~

[Luke's POV]

I saw someone standing in the middle of the highway. And I wasn't stupid. I mean, no one just stands in the middle of a high way unless its for a suicide attempt.

Plus the kid looked like he was in high school. Too young to end his life now. And I had lost enough people to just let this one stranger pass by.

The bus was coming awfully fast now and so I screeched my car to a halt and hopped out as fast as I could. Basically tripping over my feet and falling to the ground before getting up and running towards him. I tackled him and rolled our bodies off to the side, just as the bus drove by.

A sigh was dragged on from his nose and he looked down at me, his nose flaring and his eyes bloodshot. I stared at him for a while, smiling and trying to find words at the tip of my tongue. The kid was gorgeous. I mean, why would a kid this beautiful-

But I was interrupted.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD," he hollered. He kicked his legs and wiggled in my tight grip. "YOU DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKER! YOU RUINED THIS! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he thrashed as he screams, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU" he continued to wiggle.

And I finally let him go. He instantly shot up and kicked my thigh, screaming something I couldn't understand before attempting to jump off the boarder of the highway. But I grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

He kicked and kicked, aiming at my face but I obviously kept moving away.

Rain was pouring down now. I was getting soaked and so was the kid. He sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine," he mumbled under his breath.

By now, I was up on my feet. Now gripping onto his sweater.

"You're a fucking bastard, you know that?" he shot at me. He was full on glaring at me, his hands clenched into fists by his side.

"Just let me take you home, okay? It's raining really hard and you can't walk. I just didn't want you to kill yourself, kid." I reasoned.

He moved away from me, my hand slipping off his jacket. His back was turned to me and his arms crossed over his chest. He wouldn't speak, all I could hear fall from his lips were agitated and angry sighs.

 

We stood there for about 5 minutes or so. I was still waiting on the kid to say something, do something. Just about anything. I was pretty sure I was getting sick now, and I didn't want to stand out here any longer. But I was intent on taking the kid home.

"Take me home," he whispered. But I couldn't hear him, the rain was coming down hard but I know he had said something, I just didn't know what.

"What?" I frowned.

"Take me home," he spoke louder and this time I heard him.


End file.
